We're Supposed to be What?
by Kltpzyxm
Summary: A group of unlikely people band together, saving other universes in a bid to regain the freedom to return home. Artemis Fowl, Warhammer, FMA, Harry Potter, Marvel etc. crossover.


Sorry that I didn't update last weekend everyone, I totally zoned out. I'll see if I can add another chapter to one of these two stories this weekend. For the disclaimer, I definately do not own Artemis...as for the others, I sorta own them but not their source material.

We're Supposed to be what!

His heart beat with in his chest like a jackhammer, his feet pounding loudly, in his own perception, against the cement sidewalk before and beneath him. Screams of confusion, pain and fear fill the air, mixing with the blaring resonance of the air raid sirens. A loud explosion shakes the ground as small pieces of wood and concrete ricochet against his back. He dares not look back, fighting the strong temptation, urging his legs to continue their pace regardless of the build up of lactic acids. Another explosion racks the ground and pavement, causing the teenager to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

His hands fall out to cushion his fall, the palms being scratched up and bloodied by the course texture of the ground. His head bounces off the pavement, causing his eyes to shine brightly behind their lids and his brain to rattle with in his skull. With a groan of pain and tears flowing down his eyes from both reaction to his sudden fall and the sheer weight of his current situation, he turns onto his back, looking up at his attackers. A massive form blocks out the minimal light hat shone through the dark thunderheads floating angrily through the skyline, the young man's eyes trying to fully recognize it. The creature seemed human, but his mind screamed this could not be so. The thing towered easily over forty five feet, a height impossible for humans to reach. There also shined a brutish, primal light in its water colored eyes, this matched by its mangy clothing and mattered hair. In both hands it gripped massive clubs, things earthy and dark. They glistened with the light not blocked by their wielder, for all the eye to seem like something hewed from the heart of a great mountain. At its flanks stood docilely two smaller, but still monstrously sized humanoids, one club of wood to the other's two of stone. Around these behemoth's heads floated large reptilian creatures with bat like wings. The youth would believe this a dream if not for the fact of the pain that coursed through his body.

"_Thisss….isss…hardly a dream…Harry Potter. Thessse creaturesss….are truly what you think they are._" The young man's eyes, Harry's olive green eyes followed the trail of the serpentine voice he heard, his heart freezing over more then it had yet when he found the source of the voice. Standing atop the right shoulder of the lead Giant was a man garbed in robes as black as he sky itself. The clothing obviously had a hood, but all that looked would have preferred it up rather then down. The man's skin was of a pale and waxed as a freshly buried corpse, the crown of his head completely bald. His eyes were terrible things, diagonally slitted and completely red. His face adorned no nose, merely two vertical slits that were barely visible. His upper lip was curled up in a sneer, ivory white fangs glistening from with in. This repulsive being gave you the impression of a snake, as such was extended to the teenager. "W…Who the bloody Hell are you….and how do you know my name and…" "_What you were thinking?_" A horrid chuckle came from the serpent man's lips over the look of horror now dawning on the youth's face. "_Why yesss Harry. I **can** read what you are thinking. But it would only be polite if I anssswered sssuch quessstionsss face….to face._" And the man suddenly ceased to exist on the Giant's shoulder, appearing just as unpredictably not but ten feet from the sprawled boy. Harry was overwhelmed with the urge to run, but simply couldn't find him to do so. Fear and curiosity rooted him to the ground, only allowing he to rise to his feet and look the disgusting…. Thing… in the eyes.

The robed man laughed wickedly, his eyes centering and almost seeing through the teen's sole. "_Your look of disssgussst isss not unwarranted Harry. I…have become a monster. But….I have no one but you to thank for that. Oh, Oh no. You ssshouldn't remember it Harry…but…it'sss all true. Tell me, or actually, you don't have to. A car crasssh? How droll. Jamesss and Lilith Potter'sss end came not in some muggle pile of scrap metal. No. It was far grander then that. Your relativesss…your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon…tried to give you a normal life. A happy life. A life with out the dangersss of the Wizarding World. A world with out…me. I will tell you now Harry Potter, of a thing that would have changed your already blissssssssful life. You dear boy are a wizard. A human being with the power to manipulate a myssstical force that can make men a god! And I boy, am the greatessst wizard who will ever exissst. My power isss infinite and nothing ssstandsss in my way. Sssave you. 17 yearsss ago I learned of the one thing that would ssstand in my way of global domination, one threat to me absssolute power. And that wasss you boy. I came to your home to kill you that night ssso long ago and your parentsss stood in my way, even after death. The curssse which should have killed you wasss rebounded upon me, dessstroying my physssical body. It wasss an old protection ssspell placed by your mother that I over looked in my arrogance. But now, ssseventeen yearsss later, I have crawled back from Death itssself and returned to power. Asss you may or may not know, thisss isss all that isss left. America, Japan, Russssssia, Germany, France……All lay in ruinsss against my hordesss. And now…with your death…so ssshall England fall! It ssshall fall before the might of Lord Voldermort!_" Harry stood there, shaking with both fear and rage over the revelations dawned upon him by this man. The tone he held compelled Harry Potter to believe it was true and he was appalled. His parents and now his aunt, uncle and cousin killed by this maniac? The world, now crumbling beneath his machinations for power? And now he was going to die? As Voldermort rose a black wooden stick that glowed with an emerald light Harry, over all things, was enraged by the position of helplessness and futility he was in. He closed his eyes and prayed for it to end quickly when a bright green light flashed through his eyelids.

If there was one thing Artemis couldn't stand in his life was being caught off guard. Well, that and maybe being a cliché, which ranked pretty high up on that list. And this was the position he was in standing next to the young man, smiling smugly at the flabbergasted man waving a stick around. His eyes left the man to look at the source of his confusion. It was a roughly three and a half foot tall pink child. He wore a pair of white baggy pants, yellow tipped black boots, a gold M buckled belt and gold rimmed black armbands. Otherwise he was bare of clothing, his muscular chest for all the world to see. His "ears" were circular stubs and a small pink tentacle came from his bald head. The chibi creature was currently juggling a green ball of flame, exclaiming in a high pitched and oddly cute voice, "Hot! Hot!" The sharply dress teen, namely Artemis sighed, crossing his arms behind his back. "Boo, please stop fooling around. It's highly unprofessional." The creature designated as Boo pouted, tossing the ball at the ground, it blackening the side walk on contact. Voldermort recovered soon after pointing the wand angrily at Artemis, speaking in a demanding tone of voice. "_How dare you ssstep in my way and have thisss…thisss…Homunculusss ssstand the path of my ssspell!_" Artemis merely cleared his throat in a casual manner before addressing Voldermort's heated questions. "Though I rarely address threats to my person, current circumstances are quite pressing for myself and the man who is my current benefactor. Simply put, I, Artemis Fowl, and the childish little thing you mistook for a product of Alchemy are here for this boy. Why is of no concern of yours. You obviously want to wash your hands clean of Mr. Potter and whether or not you will peacefully allow this in question. We will now take our leave. Boo?" The astounding verbal skills of the teenager had not only left Voldermort at a loss of words, but left both the now aware Harry and the horde of the evil wizard stunned as well. When his name had been said the pink child turned and smiled widely, he beginning to sing. With in a few seconds the pitch had reached an unbearable level, Artemis frowning as most everyone else clasped their hands over their ears. The very air seemed to resonate with the note, the three absorbed by a bright orb of white light before it vanished, leaving behind a dark and doomed world.

Harry's mind was in a sea of memories far past and some present, most horrible but a few good. The recent events were dominant above the rest. But his bought with the state of unconsciousness soon added, his eyes flickering open to the sight of Boo, sitting cross legged on his chest, making faces. Harry let out a startled yell, spazzing right out of the bed he was laying in, groaning lowly as he smashed against the floor. Boo floated a foot above the bad, laughing fall hearted. "Boy with funny scar go boom! Boo scare him!" He shot out of the room, his voice echoing loudly down the hall even after he was long gone, "Aaaaaaartemiiiiiis! Mister Teeeeeeempuuuuuus! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaarryyyyyyyy is aaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaake!" Harry had gotten to his feet by the time the boy his age who was obviously Artemis had entered the room. "W…Where am I? Who are you? What was that thing?" The Armani wearing teenager sighed, massaging his eyes before looking at Harry again. "Since our Benefactor, who you have obviously guessed being Mr. Tempus has deemed me as Liaison, I'll unfortunately have to answer those inane, but important questions. You existed in but one of a billion realities, something fiction from your universe might have touched upon. But, something occurred that shifted you off kilter from the natural timeline of your universe and continued existence in said universe would have resulted in the entire reality blipping out. Thus, you were tapped. I am, as you heard Artemis Fowl. Who I am is something I will disclose at my leisure and the same stands for Mr. Tempus. As for Boo, he is what your world most likely called a Djinn, or a Genie. He is childish, dimwitted and pragmatic, but necessary. He is our main means of interdimensional transportation, as well as a translator and disturbance detector." Harry blinked, trying to absorb all this information in. "Dimensional disturbances…being tapped…**Our** means of travel…are you trying to say I work for this Mr. Tempus now?" The sharply dressed youth's lips twisted up into a smirk. "You aren't as Dim as you appeared. You are in Castle Oblivion and….Welcome to the Exiles."

Well everyone, tell me what you think!


End file.
